Raptor (dead)
Before he ever donned his bird outfit, Raptor was your typical white-collar tax consultant. It wasn't until he got into falconry that birds of prey became his life, leaving the finance world behind. Raptor turned to hunting and poaching, using and breeding his winged predators to produce and outfit larger and stronger birds of prey. After targetting minks on a Cobra-owned ranch, he was apprehended by Destro and later was brought into the fold. While his world revolved around making predatory birds to attack G.I. Joe, he still knew it was all about the money. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Once a yuppie accountant, Raptor took up falconry and soon became obsessed with the birds of prey. He began to breed them and even train them to be bigger and stronger and to attack other animals. He claimed that he wore his falcon costume simply to make the birds more comfortable around him. Destro caught Raptor poaching on Cobra property and decided he could be of use. He helped fund Raptor's attempts to breed even deadlier mutated falcons. He began working with the undercover Crimson Guardsman Fred VII in his secret lab in Denver, hidden behind his auto service station. In addition to his work with his birds, he also did Fred's accounting. When the presumed-dead Cobra Commander arrived with his son Billy to ask for Fred's help, he met Raptor, looked at his costume and immediately decided the man must be crazy. Raptor rambled on about what his birds can do for the history of Cobra, but the Commander wasn't impressed. Raptor then proved that, crazy or not, he was still competent, by hacking into the U.S. Army computer and discovering that there was a Joe convoy driving through Utah. The Commander, Fred and Raptor headed to Utah, where Raptor used his birds to track down the Joes. The Commander then staged a brief attack on the convoy. Later, Raptor looked on as the Commander decided that he would turn his back on Cobra to be a better father to Billy. Fred, enraged because he had given his whole life to Cobra, shot Cobra Commander in the back, presumably killing him. Raptor and Fred buried the Commander's body outside of Denver. Shortly after, Raptor spotted Billy and Jinx driving away from the martial arts academy next door. Jinx and the Blind Master had been next door for some time, spying on Fred. He followed them all the way to San Francisco and kept watch on them as they headed into the Presidio Army base. He then called Fred in Denver and got no answer. He had no idea that Fred had left to head for Cobra Island where Fred would pose as Cobra Commander for some time. Raptor's activities are uncertain for the next two years, though he may or may have not worked for Cobra in that time. He next surfaced in San Francisco, confronting Billy and telling him he knew that Fred VII had replaced his father and knew where the Commander was buried. Billy, Raptor, Zartan and others headed to the island to reveal the truth, and Raptor secretly told Dr. Mindbender what had happened. Raptor brought the Cobra scientist to the Commander's grave-site, where he hoped to use his genetic material to create a new leader. But the grave was empty and Cobra Commander stepped out of the forest, along with a dozen Crimson Guardsman, revealing he had only been near death until the Siegies saved him. Back on Cobra Island, the Commander threw many of those he considered traitors into the island's landlocked freighter. Raptor was thrown in as well. The freighter was sealed and buried under a volcano, leaving them all to die. Though a few of those in the freighter managed to escape, Raptor was not one of them. His body was found months later when Vipers opened the freighter. MUX History: Raptor is still dead. For some reason Dr. Mindbender hasn't seen fit to clone him. ;) OOC Notes He is dead. Logs Players Raptor died before the introduction of the MUX, so is not available for application, unless you want to play a clone of him. References * YoJoe.com Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Dead Category:Humans